


Gun Oil and Sweat

by anorienparker



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorienparker/pseuds/anorienparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne ponders his new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun Oil and Sweat

Title: Gun oil and Sweat  
Author: [personal profile] anorienparker  
Fandom: Firefly  
Characters: Simon/Jayne  
Prompt: 18 Lover for [profile] 50scenes  
Word Count: 613  
Beta [profile] minxkat  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: A content Jayne ponders about the man next to him.  
Warnings: None.  
Disclaimer: Neither Simon nor Jayne belong to me, sadly, and no money was made from this.

 

Jayne waited until he heard the sounds of soft snoring coming from the warm body curled up against him. Before, he’d always been pissed off when people snored while he was trying to sleep, but somehow, he didn’t seem to mind it so much any more. Maybe he even kind of liked it a little because it meant he wasn’t alone.

He waited a moment longer, then slowly reached up and flipped the tiny switch on the nightlight just above the bed. A soft, golden glow bathed Simon’s face and Jayne propped his head up on one arm, marveling at long, dark lashes and those soft, full lips that were still red and swollen from where he’d kissed them just a short time before.

Simon was teaching him to be gentle - to kiss softly and use his hands in a way that didn’t leave marks the next morning. Jayne had to admit…he kind of liked things slow and sweet sometimes. There was no need for anybody to know that though, anybody but Simon. He felt a little funny about liking something so….nice so he asked Simon to be sure and keep that secret safe, especially from Mal. And Zoe. And Wash. Oh, and the Shepard. And there really wasn’t any reason for River to know about it either because she’d probably find a way to use that little bit of intel to kill him.

Simon was teaching him a lot of new things, though Jayne could say he’d taught Simon a fair bit as well. Things like…. bruises the size and shape of a mercenary’s big ol’ handprints on each of his hips wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. And that kissin’ soft and sweet-like was real nice and all, but sometimes you just had to go for it and live in the moment.

Simon, with all his education and books and certificates, had been appalled at first (his word, not Jayne’s), but after a whole afternoon in the engine room when Jayne had taken Simon hard up against the bulkhead (and left not only hand shaped bruises but a few dozen hickeys as well) he seemed to come around a bit.

At first, Jayne had only meant to blow off a little steam with Simon, but Simon had had other plans. Somehow, to Jayne’s surprise, they’d ended up as lovers. And not the kind of lovers who did some ruttin’ around then went back to their own rooms to sleep either.

No, real lovers who spent the night and slept next to each other naked and all wrapped up together like they were trying to melt into one person. The kind of lovers that kissed when other people were around. The kind of lovers who didn’t mind all that snorin’ even when it was late at night and they both had to get up early the next morning..

Funny thing was, when the whole idea of them being lovers was brought out in the open, it was Jayne who brought it up, not Simon.

It was those smart ones you had to watch, Jayne thought fondly before leaning in to kiss Simon’s cheek, then turning the light off. If they really wanted to get ya, unless you had a fancy degree or were smarter than they were somehow, you didn’t stand a chance.

As Simon’s eyes slowly opened in the darkness, he gave a little half smile and felt strong, likely dirty arms wrapping around him. He snuggled closer and fell back to sleep, pretty sure he’d smell of gun oil and sweat the next morning.

As he drifted off, he was thinking those were about the best smells in the entire universe.


End file.
